How Sunglasses Almost Ruined My Marriage
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Paige wants Alex to propose the only thing stopping them is a pair of sunglasses. Femmslash don't like don't read.


How Sunglasses Almost Ruined My Marriage

They had been going out for three years now and they both knew they loved each other, but it was overwhelming odds that kept them from going to the final step. Alex was ridiculed everywhere she went and Paige had to listen to it. He was called names like '80's girl' and stuff like that.

You see, ever since Paige has known Alex she has had these enormous filthy sunglasses and has worn them wherever she went. Paige wanted her to propose but whenever she thought about the future she pictured what their adopted kids would look like with big ugly sunglasses themselves. It scared her but she loved her enough to not let it matter.

They were together constantly but mostly stayed inside away from the teasing public. One day while they were both in Alex's apartment, Paige noticed Alex seemed nervous.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex said unconvincingly.

"I don't believe it. Now tell me what's wrong." Paige said turning Alex to face her when she pushed away.

"Okay, I'll tell you" Alex said defeated. She stood up and seeing her confused face said.

"It's okay" She dropped to one knee and asked,

"Paige Michalchuk will you marry me? Now I don't have a ring yet but for now as a substitution I'll give you my lucky sunglasses until I have enough money to get you a big diamond ring that is if you say yes"

"Of course I say yes" Paige screamed hugging and kissing Alex.

"But you don't have to get me a big diamond ring just a simple ring will suffice"

"Okay whatever you say. I'm just happy you said yes. I love you" Alex said relieved.

"I love you too." Paige said back thinking of what Alex said earlier 'I'll give you my lucky sunglasses. Does that mean I have to carry those around' Paige thought as Alex handed them to her. 'Oh no' she screamed inside as Alex put them on her like she was putting on a ring.

After Alex had dropped Paige off and she was in bed she looked at the glasses and tried to sleep.

"I don't regret saying yes but I can't _stand_ these glasses. What do I do?" She thought out loud. As she devised a plan in her head to just keep them in her purse she got drowsy and was shortly asleep.

Next morning she woke up late because of her alarm not ringing and ran out of her house not even looking on her dresser. After her classes she met up with Alex for lunch.

"Hey where's my glasses" Alex asked after giving Paige a kiss hello.

"Uh, I left them at home." Paige answered thinking back.

"Why?"

"I didn't want them to break or anything. I want to take good care of them because I know how much they mean to you" Paige answered thinking quickly.

"Oh that makes sense. Thank you baby"

'Whoo' Paige sighed "You're welcome honey" she said back to Alex. She spent the night with Alex in happiness but upon arriving to her home she looked toward where she had placed the sunglasses but couldn't see them. She looked all around her room but finding no success she started to panic.

She thought about the disappointed face that Alex would have when she told her then decided that would never happen.

'I'll just buy a new pair from the store' Paige thought as she drifted off to sleep. What she didn't know is if she had only searched farther into her brother's room next door she would have found them on his face while he slept.

Paige woke up early so she could go to Wal-Mart. She searched for 2 hours but couldn't find any glasses that looked the same. She finally gave up because she had to go meet Alex. She used the excuse of trying to keep them safe for two weeks but the lying was getting to her. Her mom noticed and asked her one day,

"I just can't find Alex's glasses".

"Oh those ugly things I saw Dylan wearing them. Go ask him".

"I will" Paige said as she left for Dylan's room.

"Hey Dylan have you seen my sunglasses" Paige asked Dylan.

"Uh, about that" Dylan replied scared. As Dylan told Paige of his tale of him going to throw rocks in the local swamp with his best friend Marco and the glasses falling in Paige became paler with each word.

"I'm really sorry" Dylan finished.

"It's okay" Paige said fazed as she walked out of the room and headed for the garage.

"Hey where you going" Paige's mom asked.

"Just to the swamp" Paige grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

"O . . . K" her mom said.

'I'm screwed' Paige thought as she looked into the pungent, slushy water. She was walking into the swamp before she realized she was. She searched for the rest of the night and couldn't find them. She arrived on her date with Alex crying.

"What's wrong baby" Alex asked sweetly taking Paige into her arms.

"I lost your glasses" she sobbed.

"Actually Dylan lost them in the swamp so I searched but I couldn't find them. I feel so bad."

"Oh honey come here" Alex after calming her down and hearing the whole story said,

"Let's go to the swamp and we'll look again" so they did Alex and Paige searched and after an hour of searching Paige found them. She walked out of the water holding them in front of her. She looked at herself all covered in slime and started to cry again but Alex stopped by taking her in her arms again and saying,

"I've got something for you" She dropped onto one knee and pulled out a box. Opening it to reveal a diamond and said,

"I know we've done this before but I want to do this right. Paige Michalchuk, I have loved you from the moment we met and I couldn't imagine my life without you so will you marry me?"

"Of course" Alex put the ring on Paige's finger and jumped up to kiss her and pick her up. As they walked away with Paige talking about wedding plans, Alex looked at her sunglasses stopped and thought for a moment before getting a smile on her face and she throwing the sunglasses back into the swamp and catching up to hold hands and walk away with Paige.

That was thirty years ago and they are still together they adopted four kids and have never been happier.


End file.
